


Fan and Fur - SessKagu Weekend 2020

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Prompts for SessKagu Weekend on tumblr.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Day 1: Peach (Crush)

**Author's Note:**

> ~skree!~ I almost missed SessKagu Weekend! But fear not, I will write my entries, even if it might be be a bit late  
> You know the rules - I write shorts under 1000 words long and try to stay away from dark themes. 
> 
> Event takes place: May 1st - 3rd, 2020.  
> Tag on tumblr: #sesskaguweekend2020
> 
> Prompt list;  
> Day One; Peach (Crush)  
> Day Two: Light Green (Remember)  
> Day Three: Silver (Free Day)

The hair dresser was a grim being, who knew no mercy nor gentleness. The man seemed to be personally insulted by Kagura's hand and the young woman could do nothing about him tormenting her poor head and hair. 

After all, she had came to him and was paying for the torture.

Only so she could look as good as possible tonight.

Well, actually it was Naraku who was paying for it, but he didn't really know that Kagura was visiting a hair oni to get a new hair style. 

The oni was grumbling where he knelt behind her, his lithe fingers combing through her hair, spreading oils and wax to make her hair shine and obey his will. Kagura's hair, usually just pinned away from her face and a bit windblown, was as wild as herself.

She smirked internally at the memory of his horrified face when she had let her hair fall loose on her back. She was a female and took pride in her flowing hair, but she knew that very few men admired the wind quality of her hair and the efficiency of her simple hair do. And since she wanted to dazzle a man, who was most certainly one of the most aloof and dignified beings she knew, Kagura had to resort to allowing a specialist to tame her hair, if even for today.

So now she sat on a pillow in the dim, but tidy shop. The walls were lined with shelves that housed many containers with hair products, brushes and a huge display of wigs. A sizable mirror was in front of Kagura, reflecting her slight wince at the torture and the tormentor. He was a thin, middle-aged man with a perfectly tidy man bun of glossy black. His eyes were on his work and he didn't talk much, beside his grumbling. His hands were tugging and combing through her hair, not very pleasant as they twisted and coiled her hair, but not painful enough to prompt her to complain.

Kagura's new expensive kimono was covered with a piece of cloth to prevent any of the oil to fall on it, but Kagura could see the pretty peach pink of the robe where the cloth didn't reach. The oni picked a piece of ribbon in a matching color and tied it into her hair. A few more tugs and a silk flower ornament was added to adorn the bun on the back of her head. 

The oni's sharp eyes examined his creation before he gave a single nod. Then he reached for a mirror and positioned it so Kagura could see the back of her head.

"It is finished, lady," he declared. The ribbon was showing between the dark, glossy strands of her hair. "The hair style is called a peach, I thought it was most fitting for the kimono you wear."

Kagura examined the elaborate hairstyle. It looked elegant and beautiful. She allowed the oni to remove the cloth from her shoulders before she rose. 

"Your work pleases me," she said and paid the oni, pleased by the effect and hoping that it was not in vain.

.

The man was walking up a hill, his pace slow and steady. A two-headed dragon following him carried a sleepy human girl and a pouting kappa, but the man seemed not to be aware of their presence.

He was walking at the woman standing on top of the hill, illuminated by the last rays of the sun that came from behind her back. She lifted a hand and opened a fan with a sharp snap.

His golden eyes followed the motion of her hand, gracious and purposeful. When the fan froze high in the air, his gaze traveled down her arm and then to her blood red eyes. 

"Kagura," he greeted, his voice a tad warmer than usual, but only the woman noticed that. 

"Naraku sent me to battle you, Lord Sesshomaru," the wind sorceress said with a small smirk. Her fan moved to conceal the lower part of her face, but the daiyoukai saw and recognized the spark in her eye for what it was - and it most clearly was no battle lust. 

He couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

That woman, she was going to be his undoing. 

And he - if he had to be honest - didn't seem to mind.

"Rin, stay with Jaken and Ah-Un," the inu said in an even, flat tone, before he stepped forward. The woman turned around and disappeared behind the top of the hill, her long sleeves swaying around her slim figure as she waled. The daiyoukai found his step a bit more faster as he followed her, his eyes zeroed on the ends of a ribbon tied into the hair of the sorceress.

He wondered what she would say if he undid that ribbon.

And that patterned obi that wrapped around her waist.


	2. Day 2: Light Green (Remember)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short - at first I was going to write this as an amgsty piece, but I thought better of it. Everyone who knows me, knows I like to write entries for events in 'patterns'. This year's 'pattern' for Fan and Fur is that it's all one story in 3 parts.   
> Also, keep in mind it's no longer rated K/G - it's now rated M for lemony reasons.  
> I hope for your feedback on this, if you want to I might add some SessKagu entries for Lemony Goodness.

Down the hillside Kagura went, pretending not to notice or care about the man following her - not quite like a lost puppy, more like a hunting hound. She felt a shiver of excitement and anticipation run through her, oh, she could sense his eyes trained on her and only her. 

While her steps were graceful ones of a dancer stepping lightly on the grassy path that led deep in the forest that covered this side of the hill, his steps were the measured strides of a stalking predator, As she led him in the forest, far from prying eyes and keen ears, Kagura couldn't help, but remember the first time their fight had went an unusual direction.

Frustrated and angry, she had mocked the daiyoukai, Kagura couldn't help, but smirk when she remembered how he had leaped at her, planning to strike her, how she had side stepped him and his claw had only grazed the back of her kimono and underclothing from her shoulder blade to her waist. She had finished the move as she had completed the turn and her hand had went from above her head down, her fan making the wind blow. 

On that wind her destroyed kimono had slipped down her shoulders, along with her undergarment, exposing her whole upper body to the surprised, golden eyes. Kagura had gathered the fabric of her robe to her front, but it had been already too late - the blazing rage in his eyes had been no more. 

"What are you thinking about, Kagura?" asked a husky voice next to her ear and Kagura realized that she was no longer walking. She stood in a thicket of bamboo, The sun was already behind the horizon and the forest was dark and quite silent. 

"Our first not-fight," she replied with a smirk as she looked over her shoulder. The most lethal, handsome man she knew was standing just behind her, his white robe, fur and hair practically glowing in the growing shadows. These usually passive eye were now full of amusement and hunger that made Kagura's blood heat.

How could one deprived of a heart feel as if it skipped a beat?

The man smiled a lazy, pleased smile that was so rare. She stood with her whole body facing him, a blush covering her cheeks as she watched the cold lord's eyes sweep over her form and linger on her - this time clothed - chest.

"Ah, this one remembers. You tried to cover yourself with the light green kimono this one ruined." Sesshomaru stepped closer as he spoke, tall and looming over her, but not threatening in the normal sense of the word. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her snugly against the chest, that was as hard as iron. Kagura gasped when she felt the heat radiating from his body - when and how did he remove his armor without her noticing?

"If I remember correctly, you ruined the rest of the poor garment in your next swipe," she said, her hands coming to rest against his chest, her fingertips playing with the edge of the patterned collar. She glanced up when she sensed a slight tremble that went through his body as she let her fingers find their way under his layers at his collar, brushing against his skin.

"And your fan was desperately too small to obscure the view," the daiyoukai pulled her even closer as he bent his head down to capture her lips. Kagura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lip parting to allow her lover's tongue in. Her tongue played with his, a low moan escaping her as she finally yielded to his passion, molding her body into his hold. She needed his kisses, his touch, as much as she needed air to breathe. 

Back then she had been embarrassed and awkward about the man she loved seeing her naked. Now, now she couldn't wait to see the possessive, fire lighting up his eyes. She wanted him to undress her and make her his, she needed to feel, to taste to hear him. 

She threw her head back, his mouth leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her jaw and throat, a hungry growl vibrating in his body. A gasp of pleasure left her when his hand guided her closer to him. There was no doubt in her mind - he needed her as desperately as she needed him.

"Do you remember what happened next, Kagura?" his low voice whispered in her ear, hot breath fanning against her flushed skin while he tugged at the obi, loosening it. 

"Oh... yes, I remember," she traced a slow lick down his jawline while her hands worked frantically at untying the ties that held his kimono closed. She hummed in satisfaction when she heard the fur fall to the ground, followed quickly by his swords and the sash that held them in place. They had to get their robes out of the way, it was too hot for clothes anyway. She yanked the front of his kimono open, exposing pale, muscular torso. He sighed in pleasure when she immediately started to explore it with her hands and mouth. She could feel her obi slipping down her thin hips, her own kimono loosening. She smiled against his hot flesh, the liquid fire pooling within her core. "You tackled me and licked me all over before I finally had enough and pushed you to the ground."

He hissed when she licked and then sucked at one of his nipples. Her hands went down his sides to work on the ties of his hakama. She could sense his hand sneak in between the folds of her own robe and roaming her heated skin. His claws traced the lines and curves of her body in a terrible torture, staying away from where she wanted his hand to go. Every touch of his fingers fanned the need that burned within her. The gasping breath and faster heartbeat she could hear drowned out the sounds of the forest around them.

With a playfully annoyed growl she pushed him away, the untied hakama sliding down his strong legs and pooling around his ankles. Somehow he managed not to fall gracelessly on his ass, but instead sank to the ground, his eyes never leaving her face. He shrugged off his upper layers while she allowed her robe to slip down from her shoulders to the ground behind her. The feeling of the silk brushing against her heated skin and the heated gaze he was giving her made Kagura wish they could do such battle more often. She let her hands slide across her body, up her hips and sides, her palms cupping and lifting her breasts, squeezing gently for him to watch and crave. He growled her name and she felt wetness between her legs. 

Now, like back then, she stood in front of him, both of them naked, their breathing coming out in pants, their eyes hungrily devouring the other.   
Seductively she approached him, her hips swaying as she moved. lowering herself to straddle his thighs. His stiff manhood throbbed between them and she reached for it, wrapping her fingers around the stripped flesh, eliciting a moan from her lover. She started to pump slowly, leaning forward to kiss the open mouth of her daiyoukai. He kissed her back, his hand coming to pull her even closer. His head bent and she felt his mouth on her breasts, licking and kissing her flesh, sucking her nipples until they were hard and perked. It was such a delicious torture!

Back then she had mounted him impatiently, welcoming the pain mixed with passion,, riding him fast and hard. He had let her dominate their union, set the pace and conquer him. He had touched her and obviously welcomed her dominate, finding his own pleasure. He had groaned her name, kissing her swaying breasts.. Their first not-battle had been her victory over him.

Their second time he had been the one who had lorded over her, taking her in a true inu way. She had been sprawled over a fallen tree, his mokomoko under her to cushion her body as he'd pounded into her from behind, howling into the night forest his release and dominance. During their second not-battle Kagura had learned that he was a man of unbridled passion and unrivaled stamina, unstable and as skilled in the art of lovemaking as he was in sword fighting. 

Kagura gasped when he pulled her flush against him, his hand on her rear, guiding her to rub against the flesh she was pumping. She looked in his golden eyes and smirked,, her hips rocking into his. His hold on her ass tightened.

"Someone is impatient," she mock scolded, her thumb caressing the head of his arousal. His growl of pleasure told her he was close to snapping. 

"Someone wants to be thrown on the ground and rutted until all you remember is this one's name," he smirked and Kagura couldn't stop the shiver of anticipation. Her hand left his member to rest on his shoulder while her other hand did the same on his other shoulder. Slowly, tantalizingly, she arched her back, her wet folds pressing into the hot pillar of his manhood. She moaned at the delicious friction, her eyes closing and missing the flash of red in his eyes that stayed glued to her.

"Yes..." she breathed out and the next second she found herself laying on the pile of mokomoko, her legs wide open and the daiyoukai bracing himself on his hand to lean over her. His hot breath fanned over her neck, his deadly fangs scraping against her skin. The tip of his member sat against the petals of her entrance and she couldn't take it anymore, she needed it deep within her, now. "Yes! Take me! Ah, Sesshou...!"

His name came out of her in a low, lustful moan as her lover snapped his hips forward, his massive, demanding member sheathing itself in her quivering body. Her hands gripped around his back, her nails digging into his flesh as he licked her sensitive neck and breasts. His hair fell over them in a silver waterfall.

"My mate," he growled, savoring the look of pleasure in her eyes that looked straight at him. She was so beautiful, laying on his fur. Her hair was still in the bun that intrigued him, but he could undo it later. They had hours to enjoy each other. And he was planning on making a good use of every minute. He groaned when she squeezed her muscles around him, her hips giving a small pulse up. "Someone is impatient."

"Someone promised me a wild rutting on the forest floor," she replied and leaned in to kiss him with the same possessiveness he felt. "I waited for so long, Sesshou... Touching myself is not enough..."

He didn't give her any warning before he started moving, his eyes observing her face as he slowly drew back and then pushed in, inch by inch reentering her heat. He was never going to have his fill, not with Kagura. 

He committed to his memory the flushed cheeks and the look of pure want in her eyes, the breathy moans that resounded in the bamboo thicket. He added them to the memory of the sorceress mounting him with no fear and no restraints and to the memory of her laying under him, hoarsely begging for more as he rode her repeatedly.

Her nails dug into his back and scratched him, pain mixing with pleasure, and he knew he couldn't hold back this time either. With a growl he started to pound into his lovely mate, giving her all of his passion and knowing she was strong enough to handle his desire. She was perfect, his wild wind sorceress, she was the only one who could fan the fire of his passion and ride the tide. She was his and for him there would never be another. He was hers and he would never settle on an inferior female. 

In the hot summer night, in a secluded part of the forest, the daiyoukai of the West battled the wind sorceress, his sword stabbing deep into her flesh, their moans and broken shouts of their names getting lost in the rustling of the leaves. No one bore witness to their passion, no one even suspected their bond.


	3. Day 3: Silver (Free Day)

The sunlight almost shyly crept between the trunks, golden light spreading like honey, illuminating the forest. Early birds sang overhead. All was at peace as a couple watched the world wake. 

Kagura rested snuggled against her lover, her leg thrown over his waist as his arm wrapped around her to pull her close, her head resting on his chest. His fur was draped over them to fend off the morning chill. She played with a strand of silver hair, much longer than her own Her hair was no longer in a stylish bun, but messy and cascading over her back. .

"Sated?" she asked the man playfully, her eyes searching his. He looked at her.

"Not even close. This one shall find no end to his desire for you," he declared. A small smirk appeared on her lips. "You?"

"Neither. I want more than I have, despite knowing that I already have more than any other," she replied, her hand rubbing over his steadily beating heart. "I want to wake up beside you, free."

The look in his eyes told her he wanted that too, that he was going to do what he could to make that dream a reality. 

She moved to press a kiss to his lips, the last this day. It was time to go, as much as she hated the mere idea of leaving him.

But, she told herself as she dressed, it was alright. She was going to come back to him, she was going to be free at his side one day.  
.  
.  
Sesshomaru woke with a start, his senses of high alert.. Something was not as it should be, someone was in his bedchamber, looking at him. They entered through the shoji leading to the garden, a gust of wind had been what had woken him. 

It was as if Kagura had woken him and he couldn't help, but feel his heart ache at the thought.

Golden eyes opened and the question if the intruder wanted to die by his claws or Bakusaiga died on his lips. He sat up, as close to being in a daze as he could get

He couldn't speak, he didn't dare to say the name, not wanting the dream to end, the vision to disappear. He had mourned her for months, he had destroyed her master he had lost hope of seeing that cheeky smile again.

A woman stood in the open shoji, her kimono silvery blue, her eyes warm red.

"Did you miss me, Sesshou?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for giving love to my stories and celebrating the SessKagu Weekend with me! It was lots of fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
